Quand St valentin rime avec rupture
by chachouille
Summary: Mac et webb! Que se passe t'il le soir de la saint valentin, lisez et vous verrez


Titre : Quand St Valentin rime avec rupture.  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email:   
Avertissements : PG-13  
Catégorie : Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place   
Personnages : Si je vous le dis c'est pas drôle   
Résumé : Deux personnes passent la St Valentin ensemble  
Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Fic réalisé pour le Challenge : St valentin sur jag.fansforum  
Voici les règles:  
Deux personnes passent une soirée romantique le soir de la St Valentin  
Mots à mettre: "bikini", "se tourner les pouces" "Oh Capitaine mon Capitaine" et "avoir deux mains gauche"  
Interdiction: d'employer et de conjuguer le verbe "aimer" et le mot "fleur".

merci a titi pour la relecture et a mon chacal adoré pour ses conseils et ses rajouts

14 février 2004  
18h30   
Appartement de Mac

Quelle journée de folie !!!! Un procès difficile que je viens de perdre contre Harm, une prise de tête avec Sturgis sur un autre dossier et un rendez vous avec un client qui a mal tourné. Il me faut un bain relaxant avec de la mousse pour me calmer avant ce grand soir. Je fais couler l'eau, j'ajoute le bain moussant et j'allume quelques bougies puis je vais dans ma chambre pour me déshabiller saisissant au passage le téléphone au cas où et je retourne dans la salle de bain. Je tourne le bouton de la radio avant de me plonger avec délice dans mon bain. Mon dieu !!!!!! Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !!!! Je me prélasse tout en écoutant des chansons d'amour. Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai un dîner à préparer pour ce soir, c'est pour notre première St Valentin ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fêtée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me résous à sortir de la baignoire, j'enfile une tenue quelconque et je vais dans la cuisine pour préparer notre repas.

1 heure plus tard :

Voila tout est prêt : Le repas est fait, la table est mise, il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre sur mon trente et un. Je me décide finalement pour une jupe noire qui m'arrive au dessus du genou, un chemisier transparent de la même couleur et une paire d'escarpins. Je me maquille un petit peu. Et voila je suis prête. Il est maintenant 20h00, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je m'installe dans le salon et m'assoie sur le canapé en pensant l'évolution et l'avenir de notre relation.  
Ça fait quelques temps que nous sommes ensemble, il y a des bas et des hauts comme dans toute relation mais aussi de bons moments.  
Mais qu'est ce qui fait, la ponctualité ce n'est pas son fort. Il aurait pu quand même faire un effort pour ce soir.

21h30   
Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore, je n'y crois pas, il a plus d'une heure de retard, il va m'entendre.

Dring dring dring

Je décroche le téléphone :  
« Allo ! »  
« … »  
« Tu te moques de moi, ça fait une heure que je t'attends !!! »  
« … »  
« Tu as vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. »  
« … »  
« Oui ben dépêche toi. »  
« … »  
« Oui c'est ça, à dans une demi-heure. »

Je jette le téléphone sur le canapé. « Un dossier à traiter à la dernière minute » Non mais j'hallucine! Moi aussi j'ai des dossiers et un travail mais malgré ça je sais mettre mon boulot de côté. C'est ça son problème, le boulot passe toujours en premier avec lui et moi j'en ai assez d'être la dernière roue du carrosse.

22h10 

Je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, je suis assise en train de **me tourner les pouces** et je déteste ça. Super cette St Valentin.

Dring dring

Ah enfin, je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir mon cœur. »  
« Non mais tu as vu l'heure !! »  
« Ca va Sarah, un truc urgent à finir au boulot. »  
« J'en ai marre de toujours passer après ton travail. »   
« Je sais, crois moi je préférerais être avec toi plus tôt que de bosser. »  
« Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire plus tôt. »  
« Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et quand j'ai réalisé, je t'ai appelée. »  
Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.  
« Pardonné ? »  
« A moitié seulement. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes complètement ? »  
« A toi de trouver » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras puis il commence à m'embrasser. Je réponds à son baiser, puis il descend dans mon cou où il commence à déposer une pluie des baisers. Je sens sa main qui passe sous ma jupe, caresse ma peau et remonte le long de mes cuisses pour aller s'échouer sur mes fesses. Il est bien pressé, il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Mais d'un autre coté, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !!!! Il caresse mes seins à travers mon chemisier. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour tous le deux, puisqu'il était parti pour une affaire pendant deux semaines. Il commence à déboutonner mon chemisier.  
Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas cuisiné pour rien pendant une heure.

« Sarah !!! » Dit-il en enlevant mes mains.

« Clay arrête s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi? Tu n'en a pas envie? »  
« Si mais après, j'ai d'abord envie que l'on passe une soirée romantique ensemble et non qu'on passe la soirée au lit, tu comprends? »  
« Non pas vraiment. Là tout de suite, j'ai envie de toi et de rien d'autre. »  
« Oui ben moi j'ai faim donc avant, on mange. De plus, j ai passé du temps à nous préparer ce repas. »  
« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de cuisiner Sarah. »  
« Oui mais moi j'en avais envie. Je souhaite que l'on passe une soirée agréable, alors soit tu es d'accord pour dîner avec moi, soit tu peux prendre la porte maintenant et ne plus revenir. »

Je m'assoie sur le canapé et relève mes genoux vers moi en attendant qu'il prenne une décision.  
Il s'approche et se met à genou pour être en face de moi avant de me parler.

« Sarah excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi, tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Allez viens, j'ai hâte de goûter à ce que tu nous a préparé. »

Il me prend la main et me conduit vers la table que j'avais préparée pour nous deux. Il brûle une allumette afin d'éclairer les deux bougies que j'avais disposées sur la table, puis il m'embrasse délicatement avant que nos lèvres se séparent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Assieds-toi, je vais aller chercher les entrées et mettre le plat à réchauffer. »  
« Fais vite ma puce. »

Je vais dans la cuisine, rallume les plaques pour faire réchauffer le plat principal, récupère la salade puis je retourne dans le salon.

Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve dans ma relation avec Clay, c'est qu'on arrive jamais à parler de nous. On passe du bon temps ensemble mais on ne fait jamais de projet tous les deux. Au fond, je connais très peu de chose sur lui et ça m'agace.

« Au fait Sarah, je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose de ma dernière mission. »  
« Merci. »  
Il me tend un petit paquet, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il contient. Je ne sais même pas ou se déroulait sa mission, j'ouvre mon cadeau et je suis assez stupéfaite en découvrant son contenu.  
« Un **bikini** très joli merci. » Je n'y crois pas, c'est la St valentin et il me ramène un minuscule bout de tissu qui ne couvre rien du tout, en plus.  
« En le voyant, je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait pour toi. »   
« J'imagine. » Alors là tu rêves pour que je porte ce truc riquiqui en public.  
« Il te plaît? »  
« Oui beaucoup. » Non mais quelle horreur, je me demande vraiment où il a été déniché ça. 

Le repas se poursuivit avec le plat principal puis vint le moment où Clay décida d'aller chercher le dessert. Il se leva en emportant nos assiettes.

« Sarah. »  
« Quoi !! »  
« Tu aurais une bouteille de vin quelques part? »  
« Clay tu sais très bien que je ne bois pas. »  
« Tu pourrais penser à moi. »  
« Désolée, je n'ai pas ce réflexe en faisant mes courses. » Et ce n'est pas la peine que tu comptes sur moi pour t'acheter de l'alcool.

Il revient avec les desserts et se rassoit.

« C'est délicieux Sarah bravo! »  
« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. »  
« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. » De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que tu connaisses grand-chose sur moi et mes passions.  
« Sarah !!! » Certaines fois je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fait ensemble, d'ailleurs cette soirée montre très bien que nous n'attendons pas les mêmes choses d'une relation amoureuse.  
« Sarah !!! » Je me demande vraiment si nous avons raison de continuer. Peut-être devrions nous en rester là, je ne sais plus. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'on se retrouve tout les deux pour une soirée et finalement je me rends compte que ça ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé.  
« SARAH !!!!! »  
« Ne crie pas, je ne suis pas sourde! »  
« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. »  
« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. »   
« Ça, j'avais remarqué et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?»  
« A la suite de notre soirée. »  
« J'ai hâte. »

Je me lève pour débarrasser la table.

« Attends ma puce, je vais t'aider. »  
« Prends les verres s'il te plaît. »

Il prend les verres mais pour aller plus vite il emporte également les assiettes. Je suis en train de mettre le plat dans le lave-vaisselle quand j'entends un bruit de verre cassé.  
« Clay c'est quoi ce bruit ? »  
« Un verre qui m'a échappé. »  
M'énervant : « Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas faire attention !!! Tu as vraiment **deux mains gauches.** »  
Indifférent : « Ca va Sarah, ce n'est qu'un verre. »  
« Oui et alors ce n'est pas une raison. »  
« Je t'en rachèterais si tu veux. »  
« Ce ne sera pas pareil, c'était un cadeau et j'y tenais beaucoup. »  
« C'est un verre, ça se remplace. »  
« Non mais tu comprends vraiment rien. »  
« Et je peux savoir qui te les avait offerts pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. »

« C'est un cadeau de Harm. »  
« J'aurais du m en douter. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu insinues là? »  
« Que vu comment tu t'emportes, c'est obligatoirement en rapport avec Harm. »  
« Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui, tu as cassé quelque chose auquel je tiens et tu t'en fou, ça aurait été un cadeau de Bud, Harriet ou même Sturgis ça aurait été pareil. »  
« Arrête Sarah, ce qui te gène ce n'est pas tant que j'ai cassé un verre, c'est que ce soit quelque chose qu'Harm t'ait offert. »  
« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !!!!! »  
« Sarah, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et tu le sais très bien. »  
« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est avec toi que je suis et non avec lui, alors arrête. »  
« Tu es peut être avec moi mais tu as envie d'être avec lui. »  
« Ah oui !!! Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu lis dans mes pensées peut être !!. »  
« Non mais quand tu as un orgasme et que tu gémis **oh Capitaine mon Capitaine**, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de moi. »

La dernière phrase de Clay me laisse sans voix.

« Alors quoi, tu ne dis plus rien ? »  
« Je… Désolée Clay. »  
« Ah oui !! Tu es désolé, tu sais ce que ça fait de t'entendre prononcer le nom d'une autre personne quand on fait l'amour ? »  
« Apparemment ça te dérange pas tant que ça puisque tu ne m'as rien dit. »  
« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de parler d'Harm avec toi, tu te renfermes dès que je prononce son nom. »  
« La preuve que non, puisqu'on en parle là. »  
« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? Il t'a repoussée au Paraguay ? »  
« Non et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est moi qui l'ai repoussé. De toute manière lui et moi c'est trop tard et je suis avec toi. »  
« Sarah ton corps et peut être avec moi mais pas ton esprit, quand je suis là… »  
« Encore faudrait il que tu sois présent, tu n'es jamais là. »  
« Je travaille. »  
« Oui et moi aussi je te signale mais j'essaye de faire un effort et de mettre le travail de côté. »  
« Tu crois que je peux régler une mission en deux jours comme tu règles une plaidoirie. »  
« Non mais j'en ai assez de passer après ton travail, regarde rien que ce soir, on n'avait prévu de se voir depuis longtemps… »  
« J'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute. »  
« Laisse moi finir, tu as eu une affaire, ça je peux le comprendre mais il ne t'ai même pas venu à l'esprit de me prévenir de ton retard. Tu agis comme si tu étais célibataire mais tu ne l'es pas, je suis là moi. Tu n'es pas tout seul. »  
« Quelques fois, je me le demande. »  
« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »  
« Ca veut dire que tu es avec moi certes, mais on se demande pourquoi. »  
« Je te signale que je m'investis et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça marche. »  
« Arrêtes de te voiler la face Sarah, si tu es avec moi, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'es pas avec Harm. »  
« Non mais tu arrêtes de ramener toujours tout à Harm. »   
« A ton avis, pourquoi je ramène tout à lui, si tu es avec moi c'est pour ne pas rester seule Sarah, tu as peur d'êtres seule et de finir seule. »

Sa dernière phrase me fait mal, je me dirige vers la porte et je l'ouvre.

« Sors de chez moi, je n'ai plus envie de te voir, ce soir. »   
« Pas de problème, de toute façon, la soirée courait au désastre depuis que je suis arrivé. »   
« C'est fini Clay. »  
« Pour que ça finisse, il faudrait qu'il y ai eu un début Sarah. »  
« Adieu et je ne veux plus te voir. »

Je claque la porte et m'assieds dans le canapé. Je viens de mettre fin à notre relation et curieusement je me sens bien. 

Je réfléchis quelques minutes mais bientôt mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de mon téléphone portable posé sur la table basse en face du sofa. C'est sûrement une connerie mais j'ai besoin d'en parler à mon meilleur ami. Mais est-il encore seulement mon meilleur ami ?   
J'hésite quelques instants encore, le téléphone entre mes mains mais une envie irrépressible me pousse à composer son numéro.  
« Tant pis s'il m'envoie sur les roses »

« Allo, Harm ? »  
« Mac ! Quelle surprise ! »  
« Je ne vous dérange pas »  
« Non, je viens de finir de dîner avec une merveilleuse jeune femme pour la Saint Valentin. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de jalousie. Mais tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait passer sa vie à se morfondre et à t'attendre. Tu rêves ma fille.

« Je suis désolée, je …je vais vous laisser alors. »   
« Mais non Mac, je plaisantais. J'ai passé ma soirée à jouer au billard avec Sturgis. Mais j'avoue que je suis surpris par votre appel, vous ne devriez pas être entrain de passer une soirée romantique avec Webb ?

Je sens bien que sa voix est devenue plus sèche en prononçant ces derniers mots. Malgré moi, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'hésite à poursuivre.

« Mac !!! »  
« Il est parti. »  
« Je suis désolé Mac mais vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, Webb n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. C'est un espion, je vous rappelle. Ca n'était peut être qu'une question de temps… »  
« Je sais mais… »  
« Je sais que ça ne va pas forcément adoucir votre douleur mais c'est peut être mieux qu'après 6 mois de mariage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en écoutant ces dernières paroles.

« Il me semble déjà avoir entendu cette phrase quelque part. » Le rire qui éclate à l'autre bout du téléphone me redonne l'espoir que tout n'est peut être pas perdu pour nous ce qui m'encourage à continuer.

« Mais vous savez, la situation est bien différente aujourd'hui. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens plus soulagée qu'autre chose. A bien y réfléchir, je savais dès le début que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Trop de choses nous séparaient. Mon travail… le sien …

« Mac ! Que faites-vous là ! »  
«Je ..je suis chez moi…. »  
« Venez me voir. »  
« Pourquoi faire ?? »  
« Pour discuter »  
« On est déjà en train de discuter Harm »  
« Maaac ! Faîtes ce que je vous demande. »  
« Je veux une meilleure raison. »  
« Vous la connaissez la raison. »

Ca y est on y est. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenir moites mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche.

« Mac !!! »  
« Je ..je suis là »  
« Je vous attends »

Fin


End file.
